


fall into me

by anserpina



Series: magic all around us [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anserpina/pseuds/anserpina
Summary: “You know,” he said. “I think we’re going to be good friends.”Keith tilted his head curiously. “We are?”“Sure. Best friends, even.”On the train to Hogwarts, Keith makes his first friend.// Written for Klance Month 2018 //





	fall into me

**Author's Note:**

> if voltron thinks they can kill my love for klance, they’ve got another thing coming.
> 
> i’ve been meaning to write this series for a long time and hogwarts week of klance month 2018 was the perfect opportunity. i hope you guys like it!!

Keith had always hated change. Maybe it was because his entire life had been a series of changes; from one foster home to another, to another, to yet another. He had never really stayed in one place- so when he had been fostered by the Shiroganes, he hadn’t expected to be there long. They seemed nice, all things considered, smiling at him warmly despite the blank stare he was giving them. He had sat in the orphanage meeting room and listened to them discuss his move out of the home, zoning out for a majority of the conversation. He had heard the same discussion a thousand times before, and he’d end up right back in this chair anyway, so why should he care about the process? 

 

Until he heard something interesting.

 

“Minerva told us that she’s spoke to you about the… arrangement,” Mr. Shirogane said. He shifted nervously in his seat, one hand tensed as it rested on his leg.

 

The director stiffened from behind her desk. “She has. We’re aware of the situation and have fully cooperated on our side.” She peered at the Shirogane's over the rim of her glasses, her eyes piercing straight through them. Not for the first time, Keith was glad the attention had shifted away from him and he watched the interaction curiously. “We’ve never had a case like this before. Though, I’ll admit, it does explain some of the strange behavior surrounding this one,” she gestured towards Keith absentmindedly. “We were beginning to think our home was haunted.”

 

Mrs. Shirogane chuckled tersely. “Oh no, this place isn’t haunted. You would know if it was.”

 

That was the exact moment that Keith knew something weird was going on. “Sorry, but can someone,” he breathed in deeply, attempting to keep himself calm. Strange things happened when he got too angry, and he  _ really _ didn’t want to scare the Shirogane's. “Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

 

And really, when he had asked that, he wasn’t expecting to hear “you” and “wizard” in the same sentence. 

 

It seemed like the Shiroganes had been expecting his response- a confused whisper of “what the fuck” under his breath- and had calmly explained the situation. His parents had been hiding an incredible secret: they were wizards, and extremely talented ones at that. His mother had been something called an Auror, committed to keeping other wizards safe, while his father had been a curse-breaker. When he had been born, they had moved into the non-wizarding world in an attempt to give Keith a chance to experience both worlds. This was the decision that had led to the tragic accident that had killed them. And because the accident had happened in the non-wizarding world (Mr. Shirogane had used the word ‘muggle’ which had effectively thrown Keith into a fit of giggles) the British government had taken him in. The Shirogane's had been friends with his parents since their school days and had elected to raise him as one of their own once they had been able to find him in the system.

 

And so they had. In one day, Keith had found out he was a wizard, had discovered the truth about his parents, and had gotten foster parents that seemed like the nicest people in the world.

 

He had also gotten a foster brother. 

 

Takashi. Fifteen, with bright eyes and a brighter smile, and apparently, a wizard like Keith. His adjustment to the magical world hadn’t been an easy one, but Takashi made it fun, showing Keith all the things he loved about magic. He had explained the whole world to him, showed him wands, spell books, potions, brooms. He had excitedly explained Quidditch, a magical version of football, with way less rules and way more flying. Entranced, they had watched the Quidditch World Cup together, and Keith had decided in that moment that he loved this world and everything about it.

 

“You think that’s cool?” Takashi grinned at him as he bit into his toast and jam. “Wait until you see Hogwarts.”

 

Hogwarts was a school, it seemed, and he really didn’t understand his brother’s excitement at the idea of going to  _ school _ . He told Takashi this and turned red when the older boy laughed. “Well mostly, it’s exciting because students under seventeen aren’t allowed to use magic outside of school-”

 

“But you’ve been using magic,” he interjected. Even as they spoke, Takashi was waving his wand and shaking the leaves of the centerpiece sitting on the table. 

 

He smirked. “Special permission. The Headmistress allowed it for the summer because they didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed when you arrived.”

 

“Wait,” Keith jumped up from his seat. “I get to  _ go? _ ” 

 

“Well, duh.” Takashi rocked back in his chair. “Why do you think we’re going shopping tomorrow? We have to get you some stuff for school.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe we can talk Mom into getting you a broom of your own. That way,” he smiled at Keith and tapped his nose with the edge of his wand teasingly. “You can try out for the quidditch team. You know, if you want to.”

 

Excitement rushed through him at his brother’s words. “I want to!” he said quickly. He flushed at the eagerness in his voice and coughed lightly. “I mean… that would be cool.”

 

Takashi snorted. “You’re so lame. Just say you’re excited.”

 

Keith grinned at him before covering his face with his hands. “I’m excited,” he said through his fingers. “This world seems so amazing.”

 

“It is. And you’ll see that for yourself soon enough.”

 

Come September, that conversation still thrilled him. He sat in a trolley of the Hogwarts Express, on his way to the school he had heard stories about, and felt the excitement bubbling up inside him. Keith watched the rolling hills of the countryside pass by and pictured flying above them, the same way he had seen the quidditch players at the final soar higher and higher in the air.

 

A knock on the trolley door broke him out of his daydream. The door slid open, revealing a boy with fluffy brown hair and a sheepish grin. He was holding a cat in one hand and scratching her ear with the other. He was also dressed in his school robes already, the billowing cloak sitting just right on his shoulders. “Sorry to bother you,” he said. “The rest of the train is full. Do you mind if I sit here?”

 

Keith’s cart was empty- Takashi had told him to ‘make friends’ with a laugh and had rushed off with the other fifth year students the second their parents had slipped from sight. He gestured to the seat across from him with a hesitant smile. “Sure, why not?”

 

The boy smiled back and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. “Thanks! You wouldn’t believe how many students are on this train right now. It’s busier than the Underground in here.” He carefully sat down, trying not to jostle the sleeping kitten in his arms. “I’m Lance, by the way. And this is Blue.” He smiled down at the kitten and rubbed her head gently. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” he replied. “I’m Keith,” he looked at the cat and smiled softly. “I have an owl named Kosmo. He’s with my brother right now though.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Oooh, an owl? That’s cool! You seem like the type of person to have an owl.”

 

Keith wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he decided that it was probably a good thing. “Thank... you?” he replied hesitantly. 

 

“Oh no, it was a compliment!” Lance rushed out. He laughed anxiously and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “Sorry. I’m just a little nervous- you know, first day and all.” He smiled when Keith nodded at him. “You’re a first year too?” 

 

“Yep.” Keith tapped his thumb against his leg nervously. “I’m excited but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.”

 

“Oh, same,” the other boy breathed out. “I’m not too worried about classes or anything, just sort of worried about…” he paused, shooting Keith a worried glance. “Fitting in, I guess.”

 

He nodded once more. Yeah, he could definitely relate to that. Keith had never fit in, despite every effort he made. Eventually, he had just stopped trying to blend in or form any relationships. He had assumed he wasn’t meant to have friends, that the universe was trying to tell him that he was meant to be by himself. Now, he wasn’t so sure. This world had explained so much about the strange parts of himself that he hadn’t understood. Maybe he could fit in at Hogwarts,  _ somewhere _ .

 

Lance looked out of the window at the receding countryside. “Are you worried about the sorting?”

 

One of the first things that Takashi had explained to him had been The Sorting at Hogwarts. One of the professors placed an ancient wizards hat on each student’s head and the hat, through whatever mystical mumbo jumbo it possessed, separated the students into one of four “houses”: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor- the house that Takashi had been placed in during his first year. The way he had described it sounded eerily similar to being picked for teams in gym class, only worse, because he would be stuck in whatever house he was placed in for the next seven years. “A bit,” he answered honestly. “Mostly I’m just not sure what to expect.”

 

Lance hummed lightly. “Which one do you want to be in?” 

 

He had given it some thought already. Takashi had explained the qualities that sorted them into houses- he had always been reckless and a bit of a wild card, but had a sensible head on his shoulders. When he spoke, people listened; every time he talked, Keith felt drawn to his words, always eager to hear more. In Keith’s mind, there would be nothing better than to be like him. “My brother is in Gryffindor. I think I’d like to go there too.” He thought about it for another beat before adding, “My foster mom said she thinks I’ll be in Gryffindor because I ‘follow my own path’ or whatever.”

 

Lance grinned, as if he had told some sort of joke. “Reckless, huh? Yeah, that’s definitely a Gryffindor trait. My sister and my older brother are in that house too and they definitely follow their own path,” he said. “Or whatever,” he added with a chuckle.

 

“What about you?” he asked. He wanted to know more about Lance- the boy seemed to be bursting with energy and it was almost addictive. He could feel the excitement in the air between them, most of it pouring from Lance, breaking through the relaxed facade he tried to front. “What house do you want to be in?”

 

He expected the other boy to think for a few seconds, but the answer slipped past his lips almost immediately.

 

“Gryffindor.” He looked out the window again, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Although my sister Rachel was sorted into Ravenclaw last year, and people say we’re really alike. So I’m not sure where I’ll end up.” He shrugged lightly. “My mom was in Gryffindor, my dad was in Hufflepuff, and my sister is in Ravenclaw. Maybe I’ll follow the trend and end up in Slytherin.” He was still staring out of the window, a thoughtful look on his face. “I just want to know where I belong.”

 

The tone of his voice told Keith that maybe the sorting mattered a bit more than picking teams in gym class. He didn’t understand the importance of it, but it was clear from the way Lance spoke that it held some significance to him. He reached a hand out, placing it on the other’s shoulder gently. Lance turned to look at him, eyes still distant. “Hey,” he started. “I’m sure you’ll shine wherever you end up, Lance.”

 

There were a few seconds of silence as they locked eyes. Keith held his breath nervously; he had never been good at comforting other people, and he hoped that he hadn’t messed it up this time. 

 

A shy smile spread across Lance’s face and Keith exhaled. “Thanks, man.” His smile morphed into a happy grin, and Keith smiled too as he pulled his hand back. 

 

“Anytime,” he replied. 

 

Lance stroked Blue and peered at Keith thoughtfully. “You know,” he said. “I think we’re going to be good friends.”

 

Keith tilted his head curiously. “We are?”

 

“Sure. Best friends, even.”

 

His words sent a spike of nervous energy through Keith. “I’ve, uh,” he looked down, embarrassed at his next words, before forcing himself to meet the other boy’s eyes. “I’ve never really had a best friend.”

 

His grin turned teasing, but there was no malice behind it. Actually, it was a welcome sight- Lance’s smile seemed to ease his nerves tremendously. “Never, huh?” Keith smiled back sheepishly and shrugged. “Well… there’s a first time for everything.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments what house you think i’m going to put lance and keith in- you’ll find out tomorrow!
> 
> and you can find info on klance month 2018 on tumblr @klancemonth2018 (please participate! i’d love to see your work)


End file.
